Elemental Dragons
Elemental Dragons are tameable as children. After taming, they follow you. When they become adults which do NOT happen untamed, they can be saddled, and their movements are controlled by a certain object. They fly when ridden. Anyone can add dragons based on ELEMENTS and ONLY ELEMENTS. Please note, that the various things on sticks only make it faster, while you may stick ride it without. Also, you can tame them with fish and make them sit or stand with a bone. Fire Dragon A fire dragon is a red small dragon found in the nether and lava in the otherworld that emits the same particles as Monster Spawners and Magma Cubes do, but only as a child. When they become an adult, they are a darker red, emits more particles faster, and when saddled, their movements are controlled by coal on a stick. They breed with other Fire Dragons when fed with coal. They breathe fire when attacking you, and when you are riding it and you click the B button. Water Dragon A water dragon is a blue small dragon found in ocean biomes that emits bubbles. It's cute, but not for life. They occasionally become an adult, when they become a darker blue, emits more bubbles faster, and when saddled, their movements are controlled by a raw fish on a stick. They breed with other Water Dragons when fed with raw fish. They place a temporary water source block when attacking you and if you click the B button while riding. Air Dragon An air dragon is a cute white dragon that emits white footsteps. When they become an adult, they become silver, emits more footsteps faster, and when saddled, their movements are based on iron on a stick. They breed with other Air Dragons when fed with Airbread. They move twice as fast as any other dragon. Lightning Dragon A medium sized yellow dragon, with a long neck. You can tame it with a Redstone on a stick. When it attacks, it makes a bolt of lightning strike, a second after aiming, which gives you a second to move. You can make it attack when tamed, by clicking the B button. You breed them with Redstone. Snow Dragon A dragon that lives in snow biomes. It hits you to attack, but afterward, you cannot move for seven seconds. You tame it with a snowball on a stick and breed it with a snowball. Poison Dragon A dragon that lives near Cave Spiders, and has a khaki/olive green coloration. You can tame it with a spider eye (or fermented spider eye) on a stick. When it is an adult, it becomes a deep indigo and can emit small green swirls around it, faster than if poisoned. If attacked, it will spawn 5 Cave Spiders and toss Acid Balls (which poison you). It's tamable with spider eyes and, when ridden, can summon Cave Spider allies and Acid Balls with A and B (left or right click for computer). Dragon of Darkness A nontabable dragon. It has no eyes or mouth, and it is seemingly blind. It will know where you are when provoked, and will attack you until slain. Plasma Dragon A dragon that is a very powerful dragon that can only be found up in cold high mountains. It is very rare yet very powerful breed, it is neutral unless provoked. If attacked, it will fire short plasma beams at a moderate fire rate, which can kill a player in close range in just one shot. It can only be tamed as an egg since it will recognize the first entities it sees as its parents/family. When ridden (Which can only be done when it reached adult stage) the player can right-click to fire plasma beams and can be charged, the longer it is charged the stronger it is and the range as well. Nature Dragon A green dragon who lives in forests, this beast is neutral. If you attack it, the nature dragon can poison you, while it regenerates health. As an adult, it is dark green. It can be ridden when tamed as an adult while shooting venom sacs. Light Dragon A creme colored dragon, the light dragon lives in deserts. It causes bluntness, where the player feels like fainting. The adult is a yellow-orange. It has phantom vision, where it can see through blocks. Being ridden, it can trail blunt gas. Heat Dragon A crimson dragon of the mesa, it dehydrates opponents, meaning their health gets halved and they have less mining power, while it has haste. It can't fly, but it can roll, meaning the player must craft an internal virtual saddle. The adult is maroon. Fauna Dragon A light brown dragon, it lives in jungles. The adult is deep khaki, It has an effect called bleed, where the person loses health rapidly, while it has an animal affinity, meaning it auto-tames any animals. It can only be tamed as an egg. But it can be ridden as a baby Category:Boss Mobs Category:Dragons Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Megapage Category:Tameable Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Neutral Mobs